


Warm Me Up

by jessies_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Switching, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl
Summary: Winter, Vancouver, snow ball fights... add J2 in the mix, et voilà!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts), [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts), [Missyswife37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/gifts), [Diana_the_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_the_Hunter/gifts), [resca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resca/gifts).



> Just a short, prompted, non-plotty piece of friendship, banter and love for J2 believers! :)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

Jensen was running through the ankle deep snow, an angry moose - aka Jared - on his heels. But even in these conditions Jensen was a fast runner. A snowball flew past his head and he slowed, knowing that his man had run out of ammo.

"Pathetic, Jared," he panted, catching his breath, which was forming small clouds coming from his mouth. Jared was equally gasping for air some twenty feet away. Not that it stopped him from forming new snow balls with those giant hands. Jensen laughed, taking in the playful scowl on Jared's face.

They had decided to stay in Vancouver this year as long as possible and only travel back to see their kids on Christmas Day, sort of like a giant present. It was icy, only 27°F, but luckily no wind. The brilliant sunshine had lured them outside for a walk in the snow before they would spend the next few days in way warmer weather.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Jensen quickly formed a ball himself and launched it at a bent over Jared, who had piled up a small arsenal by now. Aim dead on, the ball splattered onto Jared's thick jacket, leaving a white mark on the dark fabric.

"Haha, beat that," Jensen laughed, while forming another. Jared growled and picked up several balls, throwing them quickfire in Jensen's direction. He didn't really aim, but Jensen had to jump out of the way to dodge them more than once. Grabbing the last three in one hand, Jared decided the chase was on again. 

When Jensen realized he was being hunted once more, he hurled his last ball at his boyfriend. Jared ducked and the icy ammo flew past him. Turning on his heel, Jensen following the path around a curve. Jared, changing tactics, sent one snow ball after him for good measure, then cut across, taking a short cut. Maybe he couldn't match Jensen's speed, but he could outwit him.

Jensen came to a stop behind a bend, a few feet from some steps towards their yard, frolicking. He turned to taunt Jared, whose aim had been totally off today, and frowned. Jared was nowhere to be seen.

"Jare? Stop hiding! I win," Jensen called, straining his eyes to figure out where the big moose was. "Or did you land on your gorgeous ass again?"

A rustling in the brush next to him made Jensen turn, preparing to step back. But before he could react, Jared came racing through the brush, tackling him to the snowy ground. The air left Jensen's lungs with a whoosh as Jared's body crushed him to the ground. Totally taken by surprise, Jensen was slow to brace himself and his head dove into the snow, bouncing off the frozen ground. 

"Ou...," he gasped, only to find a handful of fluffy snow shoved in his face and down his neck. It was cold and he shrieked from the sensation, making Jared laugh in triumph.

"Gotcha," Jared bellowed, picking himself up. Without his lover's weight pinning him down, Jensen, too, jumped up, twisting his body to somehow get rid of the snow inside his clothes, which was quickly melting on his warm skin and running down his body until it was absorbed by his shirt. 

"Damn it, Sasquatch," he growled, pulling off his woolen hat to shake the snow out of it. "Now I gotta get changed. I'm all wet... and cold." His head now being exposed revealed Jensen's hair sticking in all directions, which drew a full belly laugh from Jared.

"Oh I'll warm you up, Jen," Jared grinned, looking at his friend. The grin faded and he frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Jensen asked.

"Um... cos you're kinda bleeding, dude." Jared stretched out his hand, pointing at Jensen's temple. Jensen lifted his hand, touching it to the slightly aching skin. It came away bloody.

"Drat," he sighed. "Feels like rug burn."

"Looks like it, too. What kind of beanie are **you** wearing?" Jared took the hat from Jensen's hands to feel it, but Jensen snatched it back.

"It's the best," he hissed. "It wasn't the beanie, it was you using my head for bouncing practise." Jensen grumbled but relented when he saw Jared actually looked somewhat contrite.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm really getting cold."

***j2***

Jensen had cleaned up in the bathroom and now strolled back to their bed to pull on a clean shirt he'd put out. He didn't get to pull it over his head though, because Jared halted his hands and started peppering his chest with kisses.

"Jare," Jensen gasped, closing his eyes briefly. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh," Jared hushed, tossing the shirt on the bed. "I made you knock your head, now I'm gonna take care of you." With that he sealed his lips over Jensen's while fumbling with the older man's belt buckle. Jensen followed suit and in no time the two lovers were rolling on the bed, naked as the day they were born. Jared straddled Jensen, taking both their straining cocks in one of his big hands, slowly squeezing and jerking them while watching Jensen's face displaying bliss and lust. "You're so fucking beautiful, Jensen, baby.... all over."

"Jare... fff.... ah, God, it's good, you're good," Jensen moaned when Jared rubbed his precum slick thumb over Jensen's cockhead. Jared smiled and lowered his head, licking and nibbling along the rock hard erection before swallowing it down to the root. Jensen gasped, bucking his hips up which almost made Jared gag. Grabbing his lovers hips to hold him still, Jared continued to suck and nibble, revelling in Jensen's taste until his man was moaning incessantly. 

"I'll take good care of you," Jared mumbled again and moved up to position his hole above the tip of Jensen's cock. He swiped up more precum from Jensen and worked it into his own hole, grunting in anticipation. Jensen watched his every move, taking turns in biting his bottom lip and licking over it. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and gently nudged Jared's fingers out of the way, lining up his cock and slowly pressing up.

"Take it, baby," Jensen rasped. "Take my dick in all the way, gonna stretch you so good."

Jared relaxed and lowered himself down, impaling himself on his man's dick until he was flush and sitting on his lap. He squeezed Jensen's cock tentatively, drawing a keening moan from the other man.

"You're so fucking tight, baby," Jensen whispered as he started to flex his hips up and into his man, lifting him with every push a few times. Then Jared started moving, effectlively stilling Jensen's pelvis. 

"Touch your perky nipples," Jared groaned as his movements became faster. Jensen eagerly complied. Watching the man twist his nipples, moaning heavily, made Jared's cock dribble more precum and his hips moved faster.

"C'mon Jay, take what you want. Take it. Take me. Fuck me. Let me fill you!"

Jared could feel Jensen building to his climax so he grabbed his own cock in an attempt to bring himself off. Suddenly Jensen threw his head back with an animal growl as spasms wracked his body and he squirted his cum inside Jared's hole. Jared's cock was trembling, ready to shoot white stripes across Jensen's heaving chest, but he wanted more.

"Jen, not gonna last, baby... wanna cum inside you," he begged. Jensen only nodded, still totally overcome by his strong orgasm. Swiftly, Jared lifted himself off Jensen's cock, his cum dribbling out of his stretched hole. He grabbed the shorter man's legs, throwing them over his shoulder. His drooling cock provided enough slick so lining it up, he frantically pushed inside Jensen's waiting tunnel. 

The tight fit almost immediately triggered Jared's orgasm and he only managed a few hard thrusts before he came with a shuddering groan, continuing his movement until he collapsed on top of Jensen. Jensen granted him a few moments like that before pushing him off. 

"Get off me, you moose. You're smothering me," he growled good-naturedly, playfully slapping Jared's shoulder.

"Am not," Jared murmered. "Is it Christmas yet?"

"Not quite," Jensen replied softly. 

"Ah but that would have been the best present ever."

 

~☆~ The ♡ End ~☆~


End file.
